


The Lost

by PiperBlue



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperBlue/pseuds/PiperBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"History is written by the victors." Well, what if there were no victors, and no one left to tell the tale… Or, perhaps, anyone willing to write it down. When the only person you want is lost, how far are you willing to go to avenge them? When your warmth is gone and all that's left is the cold grip of vengeance on your dying heart… Would you leave someone to tell your tale?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They Came Ashore

**Author's Note:**

> It's a good thing this isn't a text book because I have taken ridiculous liberties with history, folklore, & legend in this little fic! It's my first, so I hope you won't hold it against me… and hopefully you will find the story entertaining! All criticism is welcome, to help me improve, especially since it has been quite some time since I've written anything.
> 
> It goes without saying, S. Meyer owns Twilight and all it's various characters. Alas, only the particular storyline of this little fic is mine… And I'm borrowing Ms. Meyer's characters to corrupt history. The story was inspired by a picture Einfach Mich found, so this is for her. Also, thank you for being my beta! : )

"It is almost too quiet in the woods today as if the animals sense _something_ is coming. Yet there has been no foul weather of late, nor do I see any on the horizon." Leah glanced around warily as she and her younger brother cleared the trees, and made their way to the shoreline. The sense of foreboding in the air shimmered with a hint of possibility. Like something good was coming with whatever bad was floating in on the breeze off the water.

"Perhaps it is not bad weather, but something…" her brother's adolescent voice cracked with fear, and trailed off into silence. She looked at him, confused by his words, and saw the direction he was staring and followed his gaze far up the beach, to the vessel anchored just off shore.

"They have returned!" Leah an edge of disbelief marred her statement. "Seth, go back to the village and tell father what we have seen." She instructed, forcing him to meet her gaze, so he would understand the importance of her next words. "I will stay and watch for a while. Let him know that I'll be home soon to tell him what I have observed, and tell him not to worry." Seth looked at his older sister with trepidation and an unspoken question lingering in his eyes. "I will be careful, I promise." She reassured him, and further urged him on, "Go quickly!" He nodded and ran as swiftly and quietly through the woods as his gangly adolescent frame could manage.

After watching him go, all the while requesting the ancestors for his safe passage, Leah returned to the safe haven of the wood. She made her way to an area of beach grass, above the high tide mark, where the sand was unnaturally marred, and discovered three wooden boats. They had been dragged just inside the trees, she presumed, to protect them from the harsh elements and hide them from her people.

After a short time searching the area, she began to hear people talking softly while moving noisily toward her through the trees. _As if soft voices would keep them from being detected by any threats, certainly not when they tromp through the wood like a herd of wild animals_ , Leah thought and snickered softly. She stealthily moved away to a more auspicious vantage point. _Up_ , she thought, making sure to cover her tracks.

From the safety of a tree, she could see them coming, and see their destination. The shoreline and, she assumed, the moored ship. She couldn't believe her luck, that they had chosen now to return.

Watching the men she noted that some of them were young, close to her age, or a little older. One looked considerably younger, perhaps her brothers age. Nor did they look like the first group of white men that had appeared a few years earlier.

Those men came from far across the big water, to inhabit this area then, just as suddenly left. That initial group most certainly had not included women or children, even ones the age of the youngest of the group now making their way to the shore. These men did not move like the soldiers she had seen, save for one, but it was a different man that drew her attention.

The one with long, almost curly, yellow hair pulled back and secured with a thin strip of leather. His eyes looked like they could just as easily look through you as tell you his whole life in just one glance. He was whispering to another young man; whose intimidatingly large frame belied the kindness in his eyes, and a big smile that ruddied his cheeks.

She stared at Yellow Hair, feeling drawn to him much to the detriment of her self-appointed assignment. Since she laid eyes on him she hadn't paid much, if any, attention to the rest of the group as they made their way to the shore.

Realizing she was neglecting her duty, she focused her attention on the group as a whole. Leah counted eight men as they came closer, and dragged their boats from the trees to put them in the water. Then she heard _him_.

She gasped involuntarily, looking closer and recognized the one who moved differently from the others, who moved like a soldier. His voice, disturbingly familiar, as he told them to "pay attention" and "add some haste to their steps." Watching him more intently, she recalled his name, Felix.

A long time ago this soldier remained here with a group of fourteen others… He is the only one left. The only survivor. She was shaken by the sight of him, and her memories of the one time they had interacted. _I will have to be very careful_ , she thought.

She pushed those memories from her mind, kept her breathing even, and stayed calm. Returning her attention to the task at hand, she watched until they were done loading the smaller boats with items from the ship, then unloading them on the shore. She was sure she knew where they were headed, so she waited until they were well passed her position with the cargo in hand or on their backs, before hopping down from her perch to follow them to… _the colony_.


	2. The Wood, Her Eyes, & A Message From The Ancestors

Leah followed the line of men as they returned to the settlement, keeping a safe distance behind. As she trailed them through the woods, not a far distance from the water, and watched the yellow haired man. The last conversation she had with her grandmother flooded her with dizzying force, transporting her back to that night in the longhouse. It was a message that she did not understand then, but some of what was said seemed to become more clear.

 

_"My sweet Leah, I must speak with you. Come in, sit." Leah did as the old woman requested and sat across the small fire from her grandmother, a respected medicine woman of their people. She knew that whatever her grandmother needed to say was important because by this hour, she had typically retired for the evening._

_"Lee-Lee, the tide is changing, and on it rides your destiny. The old ones have shown me that this will be a time of great happiness for you. But, beware the leech who wants to suck that happiness from your life. You must be open, heart and mind, to the possibilities that await you, and be on guard for the one with bad medicine that lurks in the shadows to steal your heart. Yellow holds your destiny, but the running of red can take it all away. If there is not a strong connection, all that your heart wants will be lost and the one with a dark spirit will conquer your destiny. Out there lurks an evil, one you have faced and survived. Vengeance is the air he breathes, and lies are black smoke that choke out the sun, leaving death in it's wake. Love is truth, and the liar detests it. He will lure you like a lamb to the slaughter, but be brave and cunning, like a little wolf. That will be your protection -- your salvation."_

_Leah shifted, ill at ease with her grandmother’s words, not understanding what they meant. "Grandmother, what is coming? Why is my destiny tied to…whatever it is?" She asked. "I know not child. It is not important that you understand it all now, just that you have it to call upon for strength when the time comes, and have as a warning to be aware, to watch for that which seeks to destroy you. Just remember to keep on your path, love has healing power. It is your truth. There is great strength in you, Lee-Lee, that you will need. Do not doubt yourself, my girl." Her grandmother stated with compassion and understanding."The coming time will be filled with both goodness and strife, but if you are prepared, you will be able to handle whatever may come."_

 

Leah's mind returned to watching the men make their way slowly through the woods. She tried to get closer, while remaining mindful of her proximity to them, and being careful to remain undetected. Keeping to the rear of their company, well away from Felix, she tried to keep her focus, but still she felt inexplicably drawn to the yellow haired man.

_Yellow!_

" _Yellow holds your destiny_ ," her grandmother had stated. She wondered if he was the "yellow" of which her grandmother spoke. She watched and walked as she pondered this. Wondering all the while how Yellow Hair could possibly be a part of her destiny. If it were true, in what manner would he affect her life, and how would she affect his?

He and the large bodied man were carrying a crate together, and speaking just loudly enough for her to hear them.

"Jasper," the burly young man called softly over his shoulder, as he attempted to readjust the load behind him, "slow down a bit! It is difficult enough to manage this bin without you pushing it into my back and moving so quickly. Why are you in such a rush?" He smiled back, as best he could in Yellow Hair's direction.

'Jasper' Leah whispered to herself, and marveled at how nicely the name felt in her mouth and on her tongue.

* * *

"My apologies, Emmett. I was not intentionally rushing, but...” Lowering his voice a bit. ” These woods feel so strange. It is as if we are being watched."

"Do you feel it?" Jasper said, unknowingly glancing in Leah's direction, giving her a name to go with the smiling, dimpled faced man. His sheer size, made her think of the bear, not often seen, but were there in these wild woods. There was playful glint in his eyes, and his cheery smile and seemingly good-natured disposition spoke of a man who, despite his intimidating stature was warm and kind. Leah imagined he would make a good and loyal friend.

"I'm not sure about now, but I understand what you mean." Emmett replied chuckling softly, then added, "I felt that way the whole time we were on the ship, during the crossing. That girl Victoria, Alice's new friend, used to surreptitiously watch me every chance she got. It was quite off-putting. I think she may get attached a little too easily and far to quickly," Emmett said with what was supposed to be a grimace, but the flicker of a smile graced his lips before he could stop it.

Leah wondered if these two gentlemen came from a more prominent, well-to-do family, and were well educated. She noted how they spoke so differently than those that had been in Felix’s small detachment of soldiers. The soldiers words and cadence had, most certainly, not been those of gentlemen.

Jasper held in a snicker at his cousins astute observation. Victoria did seem to have had an unhealthy attraction to Emmett, but that had unexpectedly changed when they arrived at the colony settlement. She now seemed to have moved on, no longer enthralled by Emmett's mere proximity. Thank God! He thought, not needing to put voice to the sentiment.

Emmett's sister Alice had echoed their concern about Victoria to him once before, but then a noise off to his left drew his attention away from his train of thought.

Leah was so caught up in trying to hear the conversation of the two men she had inadvertently gotten too close to them. Not paying enough attention to where she placed her feet, she stepped awkwardly on a tree root, and lost her balance. She stumbled into a downed branch, and made a too much noise as she tried to right herself, snapping off part of the dead limb.

Leah looked over the convoy, checking to see if anyone heard the branch break, that she had not given herself away.Glancing askance, she saw Jasper looking right at her. Their eyes met, and with just a shake of her head and a pleading look, she begged him not to say anything. There was no real reason for her to trust that he would not reveal her, but something about the way he looked at her, told her she could. Perhaps it was her grandmothers words ‘yellow holds your destiny’ that gave her the courage to trust this man.

Jasper was surprised to have met the eyes of a girl. A beautiful native girl, perhaps about his age, clad in leather, who must have been the source of his earlier feeling of being watched. He gave her a small nod, in silent agreement not to give her away; and made a vow to himself to find her again. Her expressive, deep, brown eyes (roiling with some emotion he wasn't sure he could quite place) had spoken volumes to him in the short time they were locked with his. He now found himself keenly aware of their tracker, and thinking of her the whole way back to the colony.

He wanted to see her again, needed to see this girl again. He got the distinct feeling he was supposed to know her.


	3. When Destiny Is Found

After they made their way slowly through the forest the men walked into a clearing on the outskirts of the colony. They picked up their pace upon seeing the open gate that would lead them to their new home. Once inside, Emmett moved to put down their load and Jasper followed distractedly, turning to sit on the crate. He heard Emmett speaking to him, but he was too deep in thought to acknowledge his cousin's words.

"Jasper?" Emmett called out, turning to stare at Jasper's distracted expression. He smirked, and decided try again, only this time a little louder.

"Hel-lo...Jasper? Are you listening?" Emmett waved his hand in front of his cousins face. Jasper snapped to attention, and bowed his head, offering Emmett a quiet apology. "Where did you just go? What imaginary, fantastical place can hold your attention better than these dimples?" Emmett asked smiling widely, and gently caressing his own cheek.

Jasper looked up into Emmett's face and smiled a half grin, while images of the girl flashed through his mind. The way the afternoon sunlight filtered through the canopy above her, casting the angular planes of her face in shadows and warm glowing gold. She turned her head, flicking her hair, and a breeze caught the raven strands, making them flutter delicately as they caressed her cheek. Jasper blinked clearing his head of the spell the girl cast on him and said, "Cousin, have you ever had a moment where you felt like your whole life just changed...forever?"

Emmett stared at his cousin for a moment with a befuddled look on his face then said, "Hmmm, like when Uncle Carlisle said we were leaving our home, boarding a ship, and going to live on the other side of the world? No, not at all!"

Jasper laughed at Emmett's sarcasm and said, "Well, something like that, I suppose. But different somehow. I felt it more..." he paused to tap his fist to his chest, "in here."

"Oh dear cousin, did a a tree fall and hit you on the head? And I missed it?" Emmett asked with a tone of feigned earnestness and concern, while reaching to touch Jasper's head.

Again Jasper smiled at him, batting away his hand and continued, "Resist, for a minute, your incessant urge to mock me cousin and listen." Just as he was about to expound further, their names were called loudly from across the courtyard. They turned in unison toward the voice they knew well, and saw Alice bounding toward them. She showed not a bit of concern for the decorum expected of a well brought up young lady of sixteen. Running too fast, with her skirts hiked up a bit too high, long sable hair flailing behind her, Alice seemed immune to the restraints of propriety and decorum that most girls her age observed. Perhaps it was the combination of her childlike enthusiasm, petite figure, and her large innocent blue eyes-which she used with precision, to charm even her harshest critic.

"Emmett, Jasper," Alice huffed as she came closer. Emmett smiled at her then looked to Jasper, telling him they would continue their conversation later. Jasper nodded and smiled as Alice reached them jumping into his unprepared arms, bypassing her brother Emmett's outstretched ones.

"Where did you go? I was looking for you both all morning!" Alice playfully griped, looking to her brother Emmett, while she huddled underneath the arm Jasper had around her shoulder. The smile never left Emmett's face. Alice's good mood was contagious. "I had a dream last night, and I had to tell you about it, but you were already gone when I awoke this morning. It was about you, Emmett! And a girl! You were completely enamored with her. She had dark blonde hair and was absolutely beautiful, and dressed in leather, and...why are you laughing?"

"Slow down Alice. Take a breath before you faint from lack of air." Emmett said, both he and Jasper laughing at his sisters excitement. She really only got like that when she had one of her dreams that she thought gave insight to what the future held for them.

"But, why are you laughing? You know more times than not my dreams are rather spot on... I was right about us coming to this place, was I not?" Alice asked pulling farther out from under Jasper's arm to get a better look at him, her enthusiasm taking a dip.

"Of course Alice, no one is questioning the validity of your dreams," Jasper said patting his hand on Alice's shoulder. She visibly calmed at Jasper's show of affection, and peered up at him with an almost reverential gaze, he told her to continue after saying that Emmett was probably just laughing because, "The only blonde women in the colony are either married or to young to be considered." Emmett being in love with any of them would just be inappropriate, to say the least!

Alice scrunched up her face, and stuck out her tongue. "The dream felt very real. Like the ones I have that do seem to come true. How it will come to fruition is yet to be seen." Alice looked from Jasper to her brother and back again. Jasper dropped his arm from her and stepped away a little. "There was someone there with you too, Jasper, but..." her smile faltering, and adding the last part in a rush, "that part was too hazy to tell you who or any other details." She looked unsettled, as if she was avoiding sharing of something unpleasant.

Noticing his sisters mild distress, Emmett stepped in to alleviate her discomfort, "Well, that all sounds good Alice. Maybe it won't be so bad here after all."

After checking with Felix to make sure they had done all that was required of them, at least for the time being, the three of them walked to the cottage that was assigned to their family. Carlisle, his son Edward, and Jasper's brother, James, were there working on fixing the damaged chimney of the cottage, as best they could. While the boys helped out, Alice went inside to help their Aunt Esme clean up the place as much as they possibly could with their limited resources, before they had to settle in for the evening.

* * *

Leah returned to her village, wondering what she should say to her father, and how everyone would react to the return of the whites.

She was worried, given the tenuous nature of relationship between the colonists and her people in their previous encounters. Especially, when she thought about the foreboding words her grandmother spoke, as to what was coming for her. The bad that was coming on the heels of the good.

As she approached her home Seth, and her best friend Jacob were there outside of her families longhouse, awaiting her arrival. "You have finally come back! I was starting to grow worried." Seth said, letting out a big breath. "I almost went out to find…nevermind, your father is eager to hear what you have seen. We will talk later, I want to hear all about it." Jacob said to her, "You should go in."

Leah entered and cleared her throat. "Father." She said, looking down at where her father sat upon a deer hide palette next to a small fire. He was wrapping a thin strand of sinew around an arrow shaft, affixing its guide feathers. She could not help but think how much Seth looked like him, and wondered if he would look as commanding, when he was as old as their father.  
"Leah, I'm so glad you are back safely!" He said, placing his work down after finishing and tying it off. "I was about to send your pack of friends out after you. Seth told me you said not to worry, but I am your father. It is my duty to worry, especially when my child is out there sneaking around in the territory of the whites."

Leah smiled at her fathers words, and sat down in front of him. "Shall we to wait for the elders before I tell you what I saw?" Leah asked.

"No, I will tell them what you say here, and discuss with them what actions we will take concerning the settlers. You need not be here for that." He replied, dismissing the notion with a wave of his hand.

After telling her father all that she saw, she asked him if she could speak freely. He obliged her request. "Father, I think that despite what has happened before, we need to offer this new group some trust, until or unless they prove themselves otherwise unworthy. Why should we expect to receive what we do not offer?"

Her father looked at her, marveling at the honorable and benevolent woman she had become, "I am of the same mind, daughter. Do not fret on how we will proceed. Go now, eat and spend some time with your mother and Rose before it is time to turn in for the evening."

"I will father, thank you." Leah said as she exited and bumped right in to her adopted sister, who was pulling on her long, dark golden braid, and pacing outside the doorway, waiting for her.

They reached for each other to steady themselves, As Leah's hand grasped Roses forearm she thought again of the wonder of nature. You would almost not be able to tell where one began and the other stopped, their coloring was so very similar, just a subtle difference in undertone. Like her hair, Roses skin had an almost golden radiance beneath the dark warm tan of her skin. Leah loved the similarity, it somehow helped the sisterly bond they have, seem one borne of a blood connection. In a way it was.

Not saying a word, Rose released her arm and grabbed Leah's hand, and dragged her quickly toward the central fire pit. As they ran toward the center of their small village. Leah saw Jacob, followed closely by the rest of the young braves she called her brothers. They may have been young, but they were quite capable. The sheer size of most of them was intimidating to many, but not Leah. For her, those boys, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Sam, and even the newest ones to join the young band of warriors, Colin and Brady, were as much her brothers as Seth, who was also a new member of Jacob's young pack of warriors.

One day they would fill their roles as the tribes primary protectors. Rose and the boys were a curious lot, asking her so many questions she was barely able to put any food into her mouth. She didn't have many answers for them, and she was careful not to bring up that she had seen Felix. Neither Rose or Jacob would be happy that she had been anywhere in his vicinity. Her lack of information didn't stop them from asking all manner of questions.

How many people did you see? Did they have a good supply of provisions? How long do you think they are staying this time? Did they look friendly? Do you think I could best one in a fight? Could you take one down in a fight? Did they bring any girls this time, any good looking girls? Barring the inane, there were some things she would have to remember to be observant for, or perhaps even ask Jasper about, if she ever got the opportunity to speak to him.

* * *

The next morning, while the men were working on fixing the roof, Esme came out to ask Carlisle if he could spare two of the boys to go out and gather some dry grass and straw to re-stuff mattresses, while she and Alice went to see about rations. After several nights of sleeping on the wood floor or half stuffed uncomfortable mattresses, everyone, especially the boys, were all quite keen on this idea.

Emmett volunteered Jasper and himself for the job, grabbing their knives and some twine. Once outside of the palisade and cutting the grasses in a nearby field, Emmett looked to Jasper and said, "So, do you wish to continue what we were beginning to discuss yesterday?"

Images of that beautiful girl again assaulted Jasper's mind, in the best way possible. After a moment, Jasper stated, "I saw a girl, yesterday. While we were walking in..."

"Girl? What girl?" Em, dumbfounded asked, not letting Jasper finish.

"A native girl, she-"

Emmett cut him off again, "a native, but Felix said he had not seen any out this way in a while. Maybe we should alert him that they know we're here."

"To be safe," Emmett said at the same time Jasper said, "No!" in a raised voice. "We cannot do that. Not yet," Jasper added, his tone softer, more imploring.

"But why not, you remember what Felix said, just yesterday, about them, right? About what they did, attacking him and his men in the forest?" Emmett asked cutting at the tall dry grass, wondering if his cousin had a death wish.

"I... She... I believe she means us no harm, Emmett." Jasper stuttered while collecting some of the tall grass, and placing it on the pile he and Em had going. "Do not ask how I know this, but I do. I know. I saw it in her eyes," Jasper said looking Emmett resolutely in the eyes, then continuing on, "And, how do we know Felix is not stretching the truth, or that he and his men did not cause some harm or conflict that resulted in what happened to them. There is something about him that just does not sit right with me. Imagine the panic he could start with just a few words. Please Em, for me, do not say anything. Not yet."

"I will stay silent, you have my word," Emmett promised, "but you have to explain this to me, Jasper. Why is she so deserving of our loyalty?" Emmett asked gathering more straw, and looking to Jasper for an explanation.

"Thank you, Emmett," Jasper sighed gratefully, taking a relieved breath in order to continue his thoughts aloud. "I have a feeling she will be important to me, to us even. I cannot explain it adequately. It feels like I am supposed to meet her, to know her... Like she is somehow tied to my future-" Jasper said.

"Or perhaps she is my destiny." Jasper added under his breath, turning away to gather more of the nearby grasses.

Just then, at the edge of the wood, a girl stepped timidly out into their line of sight looking around to see if anyone had followed the two of them out to the field. She looked directly at them, and though strength shone from her eyes, the step she took toward them was hesitant. Noticing she had glanced to the knives in their hands, Jasper and Emmett sheathed them. Once Jasper gave her a look that promised no harm would come to her, Leah walked a few more steps forward, and looked Jasper square in the eye. She tipped her head acknowledging him and with a wave of her hand, beckoned him to follow her a short way into the wood.


	4. Discovering The Future

Emmett looked to Jasper and followed his lead, they walked slowly toward the cover of the forest.

"Is that her? The girl you saw yesterday?" Emmett asked quietly, figuring it was by the way Jasper had not taken his eyes off of her, but deciding to wait for an answer from Jasper.

"Yes."

"Wow! I see why you do not want anyone to know about her. She is lovely. If it can be said a savage is beautiful, I would definitely bestow that title upon her."

"Emmett! Do not call her that, it is disparaging in a way she does not deserve." Jasper, finally tearing his eyes from the girl, rebuked his cousin quickly.

"Sorry, you are right! I am sure, given the philosophies to which our family ascribe, they would be ashamed that the thought to say it even occurred to me."

As they neared where she was standing amongst the trees, Jasper stopped, not wanting to frighten her by getting too close. "Hello. My name is Jasper," placing his palm to his chest just over his heart, "and this is Emmett." He said pointing with his thumb over his shoulder at his burly cousin. Placing her hand over her heart she said, "I am Leah."

"Leah." Jasper reverently whispered, so softly she barely heard him.

"Jasper. Emmett." She said looking to them in turn. "It is lovely to meet you." She said using the pleasantry she had learned from the settlers who had come before.

"You speak English?" Emmett asked incredulous of the girl who stood before them as Jasper waited quietly.

"I learned from the chaplain who used to live there." She said tipping her head in the direction from which they came, "He came to my village many times to tell us the ways of your God, and to teach those, who were receptive, your language."

"Is your village far?" Emmett asked.

"Far enough." She responded after a distinct pause, a smirk gracing her lips for just a moment before she let it quickly retreat. "How many of you come?" Leah inquired.

"Enough." Jasper answered, with an overtly smug grin, having noticed Leah's momentary smirk and the cheek in her response, and truly speaking to her for the first time outside of the earlier minor introduction. She smiled outright then, wide and full, a smile that brightened and softened the angular planes of her face and put Emmett at ease.

"There are many of you then? Will you stay longer than your predecessors?" she asked closing the gap between them a bit.  
Emmett opened his mouth to answer, but Jasper beat him to it, "There are over one hundred of us. And that is the plan. We hope not to run into the problems they did. Not that we know much, mind you, but there has been much speculation into what those were."

"Problems of their own making." Leah retorted defensively. "Ill preparation, a lack of understanding of the land or those who have lived here for many, many generations before them, and no desire to listen to sense or advice from the savages." Leah stated plainly, looking at Emmett on the last word, he had the good sense to look abashed, and quickly apologized to her for his use of it. "Do not worry, you have a good heart, I see it in your eyes, thus you are - forgiven." Leah said to Emmett to assuage his guilt, then continued, "Just do not say it again, or I will have to show you just how savage I can be." She verbalized a threat, but none was perceived, as the smile she gave that also shone in her eyes, belied any seriousness to it.

"I think I like you," Emmett stated, giving her a playful simper, stepping up next to Jasper and said, "she is a feisty one, she is!" Nodding his head in Leah's direction. She smiled back, sensing nothing but honest affection coming from him.

"That was you, yesterday, in the wood. Why were you following us?" Jasper inquired a bit abruptly. "Just observing." Leah responded unwaveringly, taking a step back to sit on the ground against a tree. The boys followed her lead and took a seat not far from where she was now relaxing against the trunk.

They talked for a short while about nothing of consequence. Joking and just feeling each other out. Getting to know one another.  
Then from a little distance away, the boys heard their names being called by their cousin Edward. Leah jumped to her feet and looked as if she was going to run, but rising quickly to stand in front of her, Jasper reached his hand out, holding it up to stop her from leaving.

"Emmett, go and show yourself, so he does not just walk in here, tell him we will be coming back shortly. That we will meet him at the house." Emmett quickly got up, turned and started trotting away, "I'll be right back." He singsonged over his shoulder. Once Emmett was out of the trees and into the tall grass, Jasper turned back to Leah, explaining to her who it was, and that he would surely mean her no harm as well. He took the opportunity to step closer to her, close enough that he could reach out and caress her face, as he desired to, but he dared not be so bold. They just stared at each other, for a few moments, each feeling like the others gaze was telling them more than words ever could.

Leah suddenly found herself protectively shielded behind Jasper and grabbing his hand, when Emmett returned loudly, and accompanied unexpectedly by Edward. Jasper felt a distinct heat flow up his arm, emanating from where Leah's hand held his, a heat that encompassed his heart, and radiated out to his entire body. He looked at her over his shoulder and was almost overwhelmed by the sensation of like attracting like, of discovering a kindred heart, of finding his future.

Jasper turned his head back toward Edward and Emmett, he gently shook it as a way to regain his focus. Again realizing who had now made entry into their small group, He looked at Emmett as if he had lost his mind bringing Edward there, Emmett was looking at Jasper apologetically, and Edward was looking beyond Jasper's shoulder, gazing really, like he was seeing an angel - at Leah.  
Edward was taken aback by the presence of this girl. She, all at once, confused and captivated him. He knew he wanted to be near her, to get to know her. He was slightly jealous of his cousin Jaspers sudden protective gesture against him, which put him in closer proximity to the girl. It was obvious to him that there was something instantly spellbinding about her, and she had them all under her charms.

"Hello. My name is Edward, Edward Cullen." He said, introducing himself while stepping cautiously forward so as not to vex Jasper. "So I have been told. I am Leah." She replied, still holding fast to Jaspers hand.

"How did you find-" Edward started to ask, but Emmett interrupted him, briefly explaining the events of the previous day and how they came across each other again that day. They all agreed it best to keep silent about Leah for the time being.

The group chatted for a short time, and the intrusion of an unexpected fourth seemed to cause a bit of tension at first. It eased as Leah's comfort rose, and conversation began to flow. Smiles and laughter became more frequent, and soon it was as if there had never been an issue.

After the suddenness of Edward's abrupt inclusion in their meeting, they were soon forced by the hour to say goodbye until next they met. Emmett grabbed Edward by the sleeve at his shoulder, and dragged him out of the trees, Edward, all the while glanced back over his shoulder to catch one more glimpse of Leah; leaving Jasper and Leah, who were still holding hands, to say their farewells.

"Tomorrow…right here. Will you meet me - us again?" Jasper asked needing the assurance that he would, in fact, see her again.  
"I will. When the sun is high in the sky, directly over head, I will be here." She said and motioned up toward a spot in the heavens when she indicated the desired location of the brightly burning orb, then silently added, waiting for you, in her thoughts.

They released their hands, and Leah turned and ran deeper into the woods and away from Jasper. Both now possessing an almost unnerving new feeling of emptiness when out of the others presence. She paused to glance at his departing figure, and soon turned back in the direction she was going. As if sensing her looking, Jasper turned, only to see her retreating back. This shared feeling was one both of them were unaccustomed to, and neither understood how it could possibly be this way already. How in just an hour their lives could feel so completely changed from how they woke up that morning. These are the thoughts that swirled in their minds, and they felt themselves greatly looking forward to the next afternoon, when they would again meet.


	5. A Love Detested

The following day, just as the sun reached it's apex in the sky, Leah was making her way through the last bit of wood before the clearing where the settlement's repaired palisade rose out of the dirt. Her new acquaintances were not yet present, and she wondered which of them would come today.

As she sat on the ground beneath the tall trees, enjoying the reprieve the shade provided from the harsh summer heat, she thought back to the previous day and how Jasper had reacted to his cousin Edwards appearance, and the perceived 'threat' he posed. Jasper said that Edward would not put her in any peril, but that was before he walked into their little conclave, becoming aware of her existence. She was comforted by the fact that his first instinct was to protect her, seemingly even from his cousin.

Just then, she heard them coming. She looked over to see all three of the young men making their way across the field. Leah smiled and stood, brushing the dirt from her hide breech cloth, readying herself to greet them and wondering what today would hold.

As the boys entered the trees, Jaspers eyes found her. Taking her in from top to bottom, careful not to leer at the sight of her in what little, by comparison, she was wearing. He had no lascivious intent, but she was most beautiful, in a way he was completely unfamiliar with. She was earthy, obviously independent, almost coquettishly cheeky, and unencumbered by traditional European standards of propriety. She was nothing he had ever known before, and he could not wait to learn more about her.

"Did you have to come up with an excuse to get away, or is there some task you are to be performing that brings you out here today?" Leah asked as they got close enough to ask without raising her voice above a normal level. It was Edward who spoke first, "We are to check the nearby waterway. Look into the possibility of fishing it, and if we were to go for a swim on this extremely warm day, that is all right as well." Edward flashed a brilliant smile at her. It was winsome, crooked, and showed a little of his white teeth. She smiled in return and after proper salutations all around, offered to take them to explore the closest branch of the waterway.

Emmett jogged up next to her as they began to skirt their way around the colony, staying hidden by the trees. He threw his well muscled arm across her shoulder, careful not to pull her hair, and looked down at her shocked face, one eyebrow raised. "I told you yesterday, I like you. I believe we will be great friends, so why not start now!" She couldn't help but laugh at his convivial nature, and the ease with which he slid into the role of her friend.

Watching, Edward was taken by Emmett's blithe attitude toward formality. He wished he could be so cavalier. And having witnessed the easy way Jasper had with her, the palpable connection they already seemed to have, he wanted desperately to find his own way 'to be' with her, a way to relate to her. Especially since he wanted to get closer to Leah.

Once at the closest creek, Leah immediately sat on the bank and put her feet in the water, sighing her contentment at the instant cooling relief. Jasper sat a respectable distance away seeing as her skin was exposed up the the full length of the side of her leg, to above the hip where her top ended just below her ribs. He removed his shoes, rolled up his pant legs, and angled himself a bit toward Leah, dunking his feet in near to hers. Edward moved to sit on the other side of her just as Emmett stepped over and sat in the spot, not noticing Edward or his disgruntlement that he had been usurped. So Edward moved over to her other side and squeezed between Leah and Jasper, immediately starting a conversation to shift focus from what he had just done.

"How long are you able to be away today? We have maybe two hours or so before we need to get back."

"That is fine, I just need to be back a couple hours before nightfall." Leah replied, splashing her feet in the water, not looking at any of them. "Have you told anyone about me?" She asked softly, thinking of Felix finding out she had been around and alone in the forest.

"No," Emmett said quickly, "we were not sure of the reaction it would get, so we decided not to share you yet." He followed his statement with a wink and his affable dimpled smile. "It may be for the best," Leah said, "not knowing what your leaders know of the previous relationship between my peoples and yours. Better to be safe now, than to regret it later.

Jasper piped up then, "I understand that the governor wants to reach out to your people, begin a peaceful, open, and friendly relationship, if possible. My friend Peter spoke of it just this morning. Governor White, the constable Felix, and a contingent of men will be making their way to your village afternoon. They will invite your chief to visit the settlement sometime soon." Edward jumped in then, "So perhaps this will not have to be a secret forever. It would be marvelous for you to be able to come to the colony, or us, to your village."

Leah smiled placatingly at Edwards idea, her mind preoccupied. She was not happy about the fact that Felix would be going to her village, "I may have to part your company earlier than expected, to be there when they arrive." She would need to warn Rose, perhaps even take her and disappear from the village until the colonists left. There is no need to stir up trouble, not when this is all just beginning, she thought.

They soon fell into an easy banter. Impressed with her grasp of English and the breadth of her vocabulary, Jasper inquired about her ability to read. She said she could not read, but wanted to learn. She enjoyed the times when the chaplain brought books with him to her village, and read to them. She asked them about their skill at hunting, and Emmett let out a big booming laugh. He shared with her tales of previous ill resulting hunting trips back in their home land.

"Edward almost shot himself in the foot?" Leah questioned, looking worriedly at Edward, "Well, perhaps I can teach you all to hunt with something that would not cause such a catastrophic injury, If you were to somehow, accidentally receive a...self inflicted wound. Maybe you gentlemen should just stay away from weapons like that. It would make me feel better." They all laughed then, conversation continued to flow, and all too soon, it was time for Leah to make her way home in hopes of beating the delegation from the colony to her village. Farewells were said and promises made to try to meet again the following day. Again, upon making contact with Jasper, that pull, that feeling of warmth flooded Leah. Jasper felt it too, and it just strengthened whatever this connection was between them.

* * *

Leah made it back to her village quickly, she had run the whole way. Out of breath, she pushed passed the animal skins covering the doorway, allowing her eyes to adjust to the change in light, and looked for Rose. Not seeing her in the dwelling she went to the village center, there she found Rose, along with Jacob, Seth, and a couple other boys. She called out Rose's name, and she looked up and began to walk toward Leah. "Lee-Lee, where have you been. You just left this afternoon without a word."

"I know, I am sorry, but right now I need to speak with you in private." Leah whispered when Rose had come up along side her. She needed to tell Rose about the coming visit from the colonists, but knew it would bring up more questions about how she had come to know this. She was right, explaining that they needed to go so Felix would not see them brought on a deluge of questions. She decided to explain, but keep it very simple.

"You met these boys in the woods? Alone? Anything could have happened to you! What were you thinking?" Rose asked exasperatedly. "I know you think it was dangerous, but I assure you, they are genuinely good hearted boys. They mean me no ill will. Furthermore, you know I can defend myself." Leah said, she and Rose both remembering how they met.

They told Jacob they were going and why. He knew the situation, he was the only other person who knew the full story of Rose and Leah's meeting. He had plenty of other questions for Leah about how she knew of this visit by the whites. He could wait for the answers from his sister. He trusted her and trusted her judgment. He told them to go, but to "stay close." They left the village just in time, because not long after they made there way to the hidden lean-to shelter Jacob and the other young boys built just inside the woods, they heard the commotion of the visitors making their way toward their little village.

* * *

As morning ebbed away, there was already a bustling excitement all through the colony. They were to have visitors. That was the news brought home the previous evening by the contingent that had gone out to the nearby village of the 'naturals.'

Jasper was for some reason a ball of nerves, wondering if Leah would be joining the delegation from the tribe coming to the colony. Jasper voiced his query to Emmett, sensing that he was curious about the same thing. "I hope so, but, should we go ahead and tell the family about her?" Emmett asked as he placed a plank across two stumps of wood, making a bench. "No, not yet. Let us first see how things go today. Then perhaps soon we will tell them." Jasper said, as he placed another plank, making the bench longer.

Things went reasonably well that day, Leah did come as a part of the assembly accompanying the tribal envoy, and there was no open hostility toward the visitors, but there was a definite air of mistrust emanating from some people. Jasper surmised that those who looked on with distaste as Jasper, Emmett and Edward spoke amiably with Leah, were the ones who fully trusted in Felix's story that his small brigade had been massacred by these people. And that it was only by luck that he escaped with wounds not severe enough to kill.

The four of them talked and jested together after pretending to meet for the first time there in the center of the colony. Their whispered interactions garnered haughty looks from some, and later, severe words from others about how they should conduct themselves in the presence of potential adversaries. They had let their guards down, which precluded the circumstantial propriety expected, and let their usual casual manner rule the day. Especially when Leah introduced them to her brother Seth, and to Jacob, hoping to head off any potential tension. Jasper found them both to be friendly, engaging and quite sociable. He hoped one day to be able to call them friends. And before the group left the settlement, he asked Leah if she would be able to meet him the next day. She agreed.

Jasper needed no excuse to disappear that next afternoon. Everyone was still engaged in conversation about everything to do with Leah's people, especially, how things went with 'the naturals' visit, and he was able to slip away without notice, and without Em and Edward in tow.

He was very excited to get to spend some time, just he and Leah, to talk and learn something, anything more about her. As he came upon their spot, he saw her. Reclining comfortably on the grass, eyes closed, humming a tune he did not recognize. Seeing her this way made it hard for him to breathe, and he was not sure why. He must have been staring too long because his reverie was broken by her voice. "Are you just going to stand there silently enjoying the view, or are you going to come over and talk to me?" She said with her eyes still closed, head tipped back into a stream of sunlight that wound it's way through the treetops above. He smiled and walked over, gracefully sitting next to her. "Anyone else joining us today - or will it be just you and me?" She asked opening one eye and looking at him. "It is just us today." He replied hoping that it would remain so, "What ever shall we do?" He asked after she closed her eye again. He reached out and gently enough so she would not feel it, touched the lighter hued ends of her long dark hair, which was splayed out over the grass like a beautiful dark onyx fan around her head.

"Well," she started, "I thought we could go explore. Just wander around for a while." She paused before opening her eyes and sitting up, looking to him for agreement. He nodded and stood, offering his hand to help her up, which she took. The warmth flowed back into them from where they touched. Neither acknowledged it, both just relished the feeling until they let go.

They explored, meandering to places he had not yet been. They walked a beach and picked up shells, ran playfully through head high grasses in fields trying to catch each other, and climbed beautiful old trees; at times chatting lightly away, and sometimes just enjoying the silence and the others company. They were perched on a low hanging branch of a tall oak when she told him "There is somewhere I want to take you." Jasper jumped agilely off the branch and cheerfully said, "Let us be on our way then."

She blazed a trail deep into the forest, over a little creek and after making their way through an area of particularly dense vegetation, Leah lead him out into a small, picturesque clearing, scattered about with summer flowers. Jasper admired the beautiful colors of the growing flowers. He felt they made the place seem truly alive. The trickle of a nearby brook as it dribbled and fed a tiny pond, the calls of the birds lofting through the clear sky, and Leah's soft humming, as she lie down to watch the few clouds pass slowly overhead, created a symphony that fit this moment, this place, creating an indelible memory that would stay with Jasper.

"This place," Leah began after she finished humming her tune, "is my secret hiding spot. My little 'meadow of solitude,' if you will." She beamed at him. "I am certain others know of its existence, but my people do not often come across this way. So, I do not really have to worry about being found when I do not want to be." At her statement, this little haven rose in significance for him. He felt honored that she would share her secret oasis, her place of respite, with him.

"Thank you." Jasper said quietly.

"For what?"

"For sharing this with me." He said almost reverently, looking around taking in the full beauty of his surroundings again. Looking back to Leah, he continued, "I feel privileged that you would."

This is how just about everyday went for weeks. The two of them meeting around the same time, in their spot just outside the colony. Each day they met, sometimes Jasper came alone, sometimes with Emmett, or Edward, and sometimes both 'encroached' on their time. They learned from each other, and about each other. About their families and their lives, prior to meeting one another. They discussed the tenuous relationships between the colonists and Leah's people, and the reasons behind it. They walked and talked about the land and the wonders of the forest, and Jasper spoke of missing his home and his parents. When he could, he would bring a book with him to read to her, knowing she liked that, and he would work with her on reading his language. She taught him some useful words in her language (and he was doing well enough that they could have very simple conversations in her native tongue) and how to dance like the men of her tribe. They taught each other games, and he taught her a couple European dance styles he knew. Leah promised they would learn how to hunt like her people.

None spoke of meeting Leah to the other colonists (though some had a their suspicions about the four of them), or how close they all seemed to be getting, especially her and Jasper. Until one day, Alice, who had grown excessively curious as to where Jasper disappeared to for several hours on an almost daily basis (and what her brother and cousins constantly whispered about), followed him.

Alice had confided in her best friend, Victoria, her feelings for Jasper, and that she was concerned for him. She was wary of him being out in the forest alone, especially now that they had made contact with the nearby tribe of natives, and even though relations were civil with them, it still troubled her.

"Why do you not just ask Jasper, tell him you care about him and are concerned? At the very least, talk to Edward about it, you two are quite close. I am sure he could alleviate your worries." Victoria encouraged Alice. But Alice decided against the direct root and dragged Victoria out on a reconnaissance mission.

They carefully followed Jasper to the forest, it helped that he was running late and having gotten too comfortable, was not paying much attention to where he had been, but was solely focused on where he was going.

The girls stayed a good distance away, but had him in their sights. Jasper entered the trees then turned and sat on a downed log, surprised Leah was not already there waiting for him. Leah was, of course, already there. She was hiding, and planned to give him a good fright for making her wait so long. As Jasper sat, Leah crept slowly and silently forward. Alice, from her vantage point, could see what was happening and terror overcame her. Just as she was about to yell out for Jasper to 'look out' Leah pounced. Right on Jasper's back, knocking him to the ground. Alice screamed just as Victoria threw her hand over Alice's mouth, muffling it to almost nothing. Alice clawed at Victoria's hand trying to pry it off, when Victoria whispered into her ear, to look closely, "They are laughing Alice! He is not in danger! They seem to be quite friendly...but I do not... Wait, I remember her. She was with the delegation from the tribe that came to talk to the Governor. I remember, because Felix did not take his eyes off her once. I wish he would stare at me with half the ardor with which he looked at her. Like she was edible...and the most delicious ambrosia too boot!"

"I remember." Alice whispered with an edge of vitriol to her words. "She talked to Emmett, Edward, and Jasper that day." She said then looked to her friend, knowing her next words would have an effect, given Victoria's fondness for Felix. "Felix looked nonplused that she was so comfortable with them. Then after he whispered whatever he said in her ear, when he caught her in that rare moment she was not surrounded by the three of them, it seemed to almost infuriate him that she payed him no attention."

"Many in the colony looked none to pleased to see her easy way with them. They seemed far too familiar...and she, far too unclothed. I'm sure they were spoken to about it. I definitely heard about it from several sources. Their ire was evident." Victoria stated sharply, hurt tinting her words over what Alice implied about Felix and this girl, "Maybe that is why Jasper is sneaking off to meet her, that must be what he's been doing." Alice scowled at her friends words, but knew they must be true.

"You are more than likely right. I know many of the ladies in church whispered about it for days, and a few people did say something to them or to my uncle Carlisle and aunt Esme about it in warning. Even after pastor Marcus alluded to the evils of gossip in his sermon that next Sunday."

After watching for a while, Alice, frustrated by Jasper and Leah's longing looks at each other and the almost too intimate way they touched and shared, said, "I can not watch this any more, let's go!" Upon their return to the colony, Alice and Victoria sought out Edward. Remembering the way she had seen him stare at this girl, almost the way Felix had. Just without the menacing edge to his overt ogling. She thought if she was right, he may be a sympathetic ear to which she could vent her frustration. They found him at the stable talking to Emmett while they mucked out the stalls.

"Edward?" Alice called her voice a bit shrill from the stress her heart was under. "Will you be done soon? I wondered if we could talk for a bit?"

"Should you not be sewing curtains, or knitting socks or something, my dear cousin?" Edward laughed and Emmett snickered.

Unamused by Edwards comment, she asked sweetly "Do you know where Jasper is?" The boys fell silent at that, and Edward walked determinedly toward Alice, he glanced back at Emmett, who glared at him in warning not to give their secret away. Victoria stayed to distract Emmett, while Alice and Edward walked around the side, toward the back, of the small 4-stall stable, to talk privately.

After a minute or so, Emmett, having been nearly done when they walked up, finished his chore, said a curt goodbye to Victoria, and left leaving her to her own devices, glad she seemed to be over her infatuation with him. Victoria wandered to the side of the stable where she could overhear Edward and Alice talking just on the other side of the wall.

As she eavesdropped she heard Alice loudly say, "You too?" After Edward shushed her, they continued whispering, and Victoria crept up just to the edge of the wall where their voices carried better, unhindered by the barrier of the wood and mud wall. She could just hear fragments of what they were saying, as they turned toward her hiding place or raised their voices.

"...is it...that girl..."

"...something special...She is..."

"...really want to be with her..."

"...yes, but Jasper..."

"...could tell Felix...'sheriff' of this little colony..."

"...might put an end to it, but...get Jasper in some kind of trouble..."

"...do not want that...love him..."

"...so wrong..."

"...not blood related. It is fine..."

"...still family..."

"…at least I am not a savage..."

"...Alice... ashamed of yourself..."

"...sorry..."

"...mad because...native girl...or any girl?"

"I... We... I... Ugh!"

After her last attempt to speak devolved into frustrated stuttering, Victoria heard Alice walk away from Edward, so she quickly scurried closer to the stalls along the opposite wall. Alice came around the corner with Edward close on her heels saying, "You cannot say anything," he looked to Victoria and added, "to anyone."

"Come on, let's go sew something." Alice said sarcastically, throwing a look back at Edward as they left.

They brought up an interesting idea... Victoria thought. That of, telling Felix of the pairs illicit clandestine rendezvous. But she thought Alice said something about it hurting Jasper, and not wanting him getting into trouble over it. However, it may just be that this could solve all their problems...


	6. A Growing Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well... Since I'm taking ridiculous liberties... ::clutches history book and throws arm over nearest hot male history buff (Hmmm, Jasper, the civil war aficionado, would do!) and walks nonchalantly away::
> 
> There is some stuff in this chapter that may be an issue for some. I don’t think it’s too sexually graphic, but I thought I would give you a warning, just in case. So, Warning: includes references and allusions to sexual violence which may be triggery to some!

Jasper was waiting for Leah, sitting on a fallen log. When from behind he was knocked unceremoniously to the ground. Collecting his wits he realized that Leah was laying half on his back, and laughing hysterically. "That was for making me wait." She said gleefully. Rolling off of him onto her back she said, "And I thought I taught you to be more aware of your surroundings, to listen to the forest." She looked at him as he rolled onto his side so he could see her and take her hand, "My sincerest apologies, Miss Leah. I must have been...very distracted." Jasper replied with a smile that turned sheepish at the end of his apology, and he released his hold on her fingers.

"That is most obvious, because," she leaned in to whisper the next part, "you did not even realize you have been followed. No, do not look about,” she said as she reached up quickly and gently grazed his cheek with her fingers, to stop his head from turning, “if you do they will realize we know they are there. Best to let them think they are sneaky." Jasper's eyes scanned around his field of vision, trying to catch a glimpse of who would follow him. It could not be Edward or Emmett, they would have just walked right up to him. 

"Who is it?" Jasper asked poking Leah in her stomach. Leah smiled, and poked him back, before sitting up and saying, "By your description of her, I believe it is your cousin, Alice. She looks like the one you pointed out when we came to the colony. And there is another girl I do not yet know. She is quite fair and has long, wavy, red hair. Do you know who that is?” Jasper nodded saying, “Her name is Victoria.” Leah continued on, playfully poking Jasper in the stomach as he sat up and stretched his arms high over his head, "Why would they follow you?" She asked.

"Honestly, I do not know." Jasper answered while trying to think of a good reason. "Well, no matter, they will bore of us soon enough and take their leave." Leah remarked rather blithely and brushed the thought away with the wave of her hand as she leaned back on her elbows, closed her eyes and tipped her head back to enjoy the rays of sun nimbly making their way through the branches of the tall trees overhead. He liked seeing her this way, relaxed, taking in the sun, she did it often when they were together, it felt to him like she was showing him how utterly comfortable she was with him. 

"Tell me more about your people, your grandmother, the friends you have in your village. I have met Seth and Jacob, but will I get to meet any more of them?" Jasper requested brushing some errant strands of hair out of Leah’s face.

Leah looked at him and smiled again, "I have not met any of your friends either... Just Em and Edward." she said, using the affectionate name she had taken to calling Emmett over the weeks.

"Yes, well outside of my family, the only other people that I would really want you to meet are, my friends, Peter and Garrett, and their wives, Charlotte and Kate. Besides, when your people came to the settlement, they seemed a bit more...open, shall we say, to my people, than mine were to yours." Jasper lifted his eyebrows toward Leah, encouraging her to tell him what he was curious to know.

Leah nodded her head, sat up, and stated, "Just like in the settlement, there are those of my people who would not be so understanding of our friendship, and are wary of the intentions of you settlers, based on some past experience. Many are open to the possibilities of a peaceful coexistence. There are some I want you to meet, my brothers mostly, perhaps we can do that soon. Also I was thinking of bringing Rose the next time Emmett can come with you." She said, a mischievous smile gracing her lips.

"Your brothers? I thought you only had one brother." Jasper asked perplexed, then grinned at her thinking of what else she had said. "And who is Rose?" 

Leah smiled at Jaspers questions, and answered "I do only have one brother, by blood, as you would say, Seth, the rest are boys I have grown up with, like Jacob. We played together as children, napped side by side, joked, and played tricks on one another. Like how you and Emmett are. I would hazard a guess that he is more like a brother to you, than like some distant cousin only related by the joining of your uncle and his aunt in marriage."

"I would say you are right, we have all grown up together, so I understand that... Now, about this Rose, who is she? Why do you want Emmett to meet her?"       

"She is family, my sister, she was accepted into my people, after I found her -- I believe adopted is the word you use." Leah paused remembering the day vividly and the circumstances in which she and Rose came to know each other. It was a painful memory, more so for Rose than for herself. "And, knowing both her and Em, I think they could make a good match. I have not heard Emmett speak of being interested in any of your women, so I thought perhaps they could find a future together. Em has a gentle, easy way about him, but he is also not one to be walked on, he would be good for Rose. She is like an egg, hard shell on the outside, but once it cracks open you will find a sweet, vulnerable, downy hatchling. Roses life story and the journey that brought her here is much different from yours, she has had a much harder upbringing than you and your family. She has had some...definite adversity." 

Leah looked over to where she had seen Alice and Victoria before, and saw they had indeed left, and prepared to share this piercing memory with Jasper.

"Rose came from a far away place, like you, but she came to this land in servitude to another. She was...owned. As were her mother and grandmother before her. Her grandmother was bought from a land far across the big water by a trader from a place called Port-a-gol, I believe, and from him, she bore Roses mother. A similar fate befell Roses mother after she was bought by another such man. Rose’s mother told her these things so she would know where she came from, that no matter how she came to be, she was loved. Rose said she was what you call a slave, as are many of her people. The Englishman who brought her here was a a cruel man. She has the scars to prove it.” Leah disclosed the last part so softly Jasper almost did not hear it. The inference made him wish he had not. He knew of slavery, it was practiced the world over from time immemorial. He was a student of history. That his family was different, did not condone slavery, was more accepting of people, ascribed to different philosophies than many, and they would most likely be ostracized within their community if it were widely known, was something he also understood. Still, he found it so hard to see how so many espoused God and preached salvation, yet did not see how dichotomous their words and deeds really were, when it came to showing love and acceptance to others like Leah and her people, or Rose and her people. Could they not understand simple dignity, or honor and respect?

Leah continued on with the story, “Eventually she ended up far north of here. She found a way, and the courage to run from that life. She kept moving for days not stopping until she could no longer stand from hunger and sheer exhaustion. While she was resting, some soldiers, that were left here to look after the empty colony settlement, found her. They had not been...in the company of a woman for some time, and Rose was physically weak from exertion and lack of sustenance. You would not want to imagine what they did to her in that vulnerable state... Even were she was not as beautiful as she is, they still would have taken her."

    What kind of men would do that to a vulnerable young girl, Jasper thought. "Evil ones, men like Felix." Leah answered the question he did not realize he had asked aloud. Jasper looked abashedly at Leah again, "What do you mean men like Felix?"

    "I mean, he was one of them. One of the soldiers who brutalized my sister for days before I happened across them." Leah stated flatly. 

Jasper watched Leah’s face, he had never seen her look so isolated from the very warmth that, usually, easily emanated from her. "What happened? What happened to those deplorable men? Felix mentioned that he was the only one out of the fourteen of his brigade left, but he never spoke of what happened. Did they run? Were they brought to justice?" 

    "What would he have said? Any story he would have told would have had to be a complete fabrication, a tale of false villains, or invented animal attacks... Your guess is as good as mine here. But knowing him, it would be something that would--” Jasper cut her off then, “Garner him the most sympathy, and he could use in some way later to advance an agenda. He is nothing if not duplicitous.” Leah nodded, he had said, far more formally, exactly what she was thinking. 

Jasper always had a rather uneasy and disquieting feeling around Felix from the moment he sauntered into the circle of protection the meager palisade wall provided, now it seemed he had a justification for it. The man was a liar, and an unpardonable ruffian. He looked to Leah and asked her to go on with the tale of how she and Rose met and about Felix’s small brigade, so he could have the full story. 

“Felix’s company had been whittled down in the time they spent here, I presume there were some run ins with wild animals, and run-ins with men from the neighboring tribe just to the North and West of here, and likely even some fighting amongst themselves. They had their share of vexing issues, believe me. They did not have any support from their home, there were so few of them, and because of the strained relations between the whites that left and the tribes, they were not likely to get support from the people. And their behavior did not help matters, it only further strained already tense relations.” 

“What happened? Why was there such a divide between your people and mine? We never got to talk about it.” Jasper questioned, stretching his long legs out and fitting them around Leah’s, as she had tucked her’s in under herself. They sat now facing one another, he took one of her hands in his, and again with the other, brushed a few wayward strands of hair away from her face and tucking them gently behind her ear. A gesture he had quickly come to relish doing, and thought it soothed him as much as it did her, as he brushed the backs of his fingers down the smoothness of her cheek.

“It started over a cup.” Leah retorted, not upset with Jasper, but that something so inconsequential could cause events to spiral so out of control. “They thought we stole a silver cup. So they attacked one of our villages and burned it to the ground. Many lives were lost in the fire -- men, women, children, elders, babies. It seemed to matter not to them, nor that we did not take their cup.” She sighed heavily, and took a steadying breath to finish this for Jasper. She could cry no more for the lives lost. All those tears had been shed. All her tears ever had been shed. She had made a promise to herself when she lost family and friends, and cried her self dry that she would not do it again. She had kept her promise so far. “Then vengeance was sought, and help from other clans was needed, they tried to attack them at their new fort. It did not work. This just lead to a back and forth series of accusation and random acts of retaliation. Then suddenly they were gone. And instead of the one hundred or so men, there were only, fifteen. Felix and the fourteen others. They were left here to watch over the fort until new colonists arrived, I presume. Considering what I saw, they were negligent in their duties.”

“So, now you know the history that is behind our peoples. What I know. What Felix knows. What most of your people do not. It is knowledge that can be used against you. Against all of us. You should know the man he is, not the man he wants you to think he is.” Leah cast her eyes down into her lap, steeling her resolve to share this agonizing memory with Jasper. He, sensing her reticence, released one of her hands, and raised his palm to her cheek and skimmed his thumb lightly back and forth over her cheekbone. She looked up at him, leaned into the tender touch, and gave him a small, yet warm smile. “Thank you,” she said, and continued the story, as he took her hand again. “When I happened on their camp, there were seven of them, holding Rose captive.” Leah paused taking a breath, preparing herself to make her next statement. “To answer your question from a before, there was...justice, just not the kind of justice that you are probably thinking of, but justice nonetheless." Leah responded. Jasper tightens his grip on her hands and said, "Tell me, tell me how you were able to save Rose. About what happened to those men.”

    "Felix is the only one who escaped a well deserved recompense. Mostly because at heart he is a coward. I was out in the forest, I went out to practice with my bow and arrow that day, something I am not supposed to do. Traditionally, women are the sustainers of life; farming, caring for the family and home, village property, once an animal is dead we are to butcher it, tan the hide... The men are the ones charged with protecting, hunting, with the taking of life, be it man or animal. My best friend, my brother, Jacob, made the bow, gave it to me, and taught me how to shoot secretly. I had gotten fairly good, almost as good as Jacob, but I always wanted to improve, so I still practiced whenever I could. He always joked that I would make a better warrior than half of our brothers. I was far more focused and diligent about learning the ways of a warrior than they were.”  
     
    “I was far enough from our village, so I would not be caught... Honestly, I think my father would appreciate my skill, and would be proud that I could, probably, best most of my brothers, but just in case, I wanted to be far enough away that no one would randomly come across me. I was walking out to our secret place. The place Jacob taught me to shoot, the place I took you, when I heard a horrifying cry. A scream that would make your blood run cold... So I crept along, being as quiet as I could, when I came upon a scene I wish I could forget." The thought of what happened always got her ire up so Leah took a deep calming breath and continued...

> Leah heard it first, the sound of fist meeting flesh, and the rhythmic slapping of skin on skin. She heard men laughing and roughhousing... She clutched the handle of the sheathed knife on her hip, just in case, until she got to a tree close enough she could accurately use her bow. Leah climbed into the lower branches to get a better vantage point, but still be a safe enough distance away that if she was discovered she could jump down safely and defend herself."  
>       
>      Once up there, Leah could fully see what was happening. She could see a girl, see her fighting as best she could, see her wince and flinch with every thrust, with every punch the man on top of her delivered... She could see two men watching and cheering, waiting their turn. Her stomach turned at the thought. Leah knew there was no time to waste, and she feared she was this girls only chance at escape. 
> 
> Leah nocked an arrow in her bow, drew back and let it fly. She hit her target square in the neck. When he fell off the girl, Leah was glad the girl had the wherewithal to scuttle over and grab the knife from his belt and use it to protect herself. Leah kept letting loose arrows into one man after the next. 
> 
> At this moment, one of the soldiers, tall, with dark hair shorn so it curled just below his ears, noticed the direction the arrows were coming from. He saw Leah, and ran at her up in her perch. She had run out of arrows by the time she realized what he was doing, so as he got to her tree she jumped down, knife drawn, and swung. She cut him across the abdomen as he hit her, knocking her down and landing on top of her. He tried to grab for her arms and shoulders, he tried to get his knee between her legs, as he pinned her down. He gave her a haughty grin and said, “You are a pretty little thing. Believe me, if I want you little girl, I will have you, like I have had Rose there.” 
> 
> “You will never have any part of me!” Leah said, wiggling, testing. “What is your name?” She asked, giving herself time.
> 
> “Why? You want the name of the man who will have you? Oh, will I be first? That is quite special. Now you have me so very excited. Felix. I am sure you will remember me the rest of your life.” He said as he tipped his head down, running his nose up the length of her neck, inhaling deeply. She shuddered in revulsion.
> 
> “No. I want to know the name of the last man I will kill, and I will kill you. This I promise.” He gave her disdainful look, he was far too confident in his position and she shifted her hips quickly and was able to knee him in the groin, stab at his side, and twisted out from underneath him as he was crippled by the shock and pain.  
>       
>  Felix realized, much to his chagrin, Leah would be not be so easy to overtake. Slowly rising from the ground, he heard the cries and screams of dying men behind him, and Leah believed, he recognized he would not have help to do it. He became alarmed, his eyes widened with indignation for a moment, and he ran. As he ran away from her, into the forest, he yelled to her, his voice full of resentment, “I will find you girl! And I will have you! You will pay, one way or another, that I promise you!” He ran -- from her...a girl...because she posed a threat to him, because he knew she never would have backed down. He ran because she was stronger than he assumed, armed, and he was too much of a coward to really face her.
> 
>     Leah wanted to give chase, but she could not hazard leaving the girl, Rose, just to run off by herself after Felix. It would not have been safe for Rose or for herself. Especially since there were still two others. The soldiers had gotten up, arrows sticking out of them, and they were still coming at the two girls. Rose thrust her knife up into the man who charged her; and Leah was able to take down the one who came at her as Felix disappeared into the brush. 
> 
> When it was all done, the deafening silence was only interrupted by the pounding of Leah’s heart. She knew she needed to get to Rose, to help her, and get her away from that place. Rose looked drained, so very tired. She had found the fortitude to fight for her life that night though. She had knifed anyone who came at her, anyone still walking, still moving. Leah walked slowly toward Rose, explaining to her what happened, and that she would not hurt her. As the reality of it all dawned on her, she began to cry. Body wracking sobs that would have broken anyones heart. Leah went over to her then, wrapping Rose in her arms and offering whatever comfort she could. When Rose stopped crying a few minutes later Leah gathered up some of the food left in the makeshift camp and told Rose to eat as they traveled, that it was a long walk back to her village and she would need her strength. Leah then collected all the arrows, putting any that were salvageable in the holder, and they left that place. 
> 
> Leah glanced over at Rose, she could see the pain in Roses eyes. Leah wanted to reassure her, make her feel safe, to let Rose know that she would help protect her, and try to alleviate some of her worry. Leah told Rose she could trust her, that she would never let anyone hurt her again. Just saying it is not enough though, not without reason or purpose. Leah is silent for a few minutes as they walk, contemplative.
> 
> “We are sisters in arms now. Sisters. Bound by blood. Forever tied to each other by the blood spilled this day.” Leah quietly asserts, looking over at Rose again, trying to show Rose why she felt she could trust her. That if Leah trusted her, perhaps Rose could trust her a little too. 
> 
> Rose looks up from the path they are walking and directly at Leah, she nods her head, just once, but it is all the acknowledgement Leah needs for now. Rose returns her gaze to the path, as Leah forges ahead toward her village and Roses new future.

Jasper scooted closer and wrapped his arms tightly around her, "My brave girl," he whispered into her hair, "I am sorry Rose had to endure that, that you had to face that. And that you had to do it alone, no less."

“I just...I just wish I could have helped her before they...especially knowing what happened to her mother and grandmother.” She sniffed hard, willing away the tiny pinpricks that threatened tears. This did not happen to her, she did not cry. “It will never happen again though, that legacy stops there.” Leah vowed, swallowed hard and softly cleared her throat, “She is why I can speak English as well as I do. I have had the chance to practice with her. She helped me with her language, and I taught her mine.” She almost whispered the words, trying to keep her voice while pushing down the unwanted emotions welling inside

Leaning back to look into her eyes and taking her face between his hands, he said, "I am so proud that you stepped in to help someone in trouble, but promise me, that should a situation arise where you ever need to fight again, you will not face the danger by yourself. Find me for help, find anyone. I never want anything bad to happen to you. Ever... I do not think I could bear it."

    Hearing Leah recount the story of her involvement in Roses rescue stirred something in him. Something very visceral. Made his heart clench and race, it's very beating made painful, as his mind contemplated loosing her, someone who now seemed intrinsic to his very survival, before they ever even had a chance at -- something.

Leah huffed out a soft laugh, took Jaspers hands in hers, placing them on her lap, and replied to him saying, "Jake made me promise the same thing, promise to get some help first. He is the only one of my brothers who knows what happened, and that Felix was there that day. I know one of the others would have gone after him alone, just to make things right, and I do not want any of them in unnecessary danger; and he said, 'what is the use of having big strong brothers, if not to help, and protect you.' So I will promise you what I promised him; if there is time, I will get help first." She smiled thinking of Jacobs words, and trusting that he (or someone) would help if ever the need arose.

"Knowing that I could have lost you, even before I met you, before I could ever have the chance to--," He paused squeezing his eyes shut at the pain the thought caused his heart. "there is so much I want to say to you, but I am not quite sure how."

The smile had faded from Leah face hearing something akin to despair in Jaspers voice as he spoke. She tenderly caressed the side of his face, understanding how he felt. "First you must let go of those thoughts, because I...we are here, together now. I am fine. You have not lost me... You never will." Leah sat up straighter, returning her hands to her lap, realizing the implication of her words. She stood up then, needing the space to clear her mind. Jasper followed suit, realizing that their afternoon was nearing its end. "Can you bring Em tomorrow? I will bring Rose. I really think they would be a good fit together, but time will tell I suppose." Leah said changing the subject. 

"I will discuss it with him tonight. Until tomorrow." Jasper said smiling weakly, and nodding a goodbye, desiring only to wrap Leah in his arms, but refusing to think, right now, on what all the feelings swirling inside him meant.

Jasper turned to go just as Leah stepped back, away from him. He got three steps away before his desire over took his sense, and he turned back to Leah and quickly closed the distance. Wrapping his arms as far and as tightly around her body as he could. Closing his eyes he firmly pressed his lips against hers in a kiss some would have called wanton. Leah was so shocked at this turn of events, that at first, she didn’t return his kiss. As the reality and gravity of what this action meant for them, she wrapped her arms around Jaspers neck, running her hands up the nape into the soft tendrils that hung there, scratching and pulling gently. As the kiss intensified, Jaspers hands explored the gentle curve of her back, from the bare skin at her waist up the soft hide of her top to her neck, and back down, as he tried to pull her inside himself, wanting to be closer. Running purely on instinct, both opened their mouths slightly, just enough to allow the other entry, in a way neither had experienced before.

Furiously roaming hands and fervently exploring tongues, stoked a passion in both that they now knew they could not live their whole lives without. Jasper had a feeling that, this woman, and the sheer rapture that was this moment, was what he had been living for, waiting for all his life. By the ravenous way she was devouring each taste, every touch, each quickly escalating emotion of desire and devotion he felt he was pushing out to her, igniting her senses with his every ministration, he could only imagine she felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to start giving you guys a fic rec, so this time... If you want something hot and fun, and love Jasper in non-canon couplings as much as I do, then you should check out the amazingness that is The Experiment by SC Mom on FF. net (s/5403422/1/The_Experiment). She has absolutely fantastic music references, and a super sexy, yet ruggedly laid back, older Jas that will just make you swoon. It's a Jasper/Bella fic, and it's really good. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.


	7. This May Be, Must Be Love

Leah walked back toward her village in a daze. Her fingers pressed lightly against the slightly abraded skin of her lips. They were swollen and a bit tender to the touch. She could still sense the remnant feel of his lips moving with such abandon on hers, as if it was the last thing he may do. She surmised that there may even be a hint of bruising, and she laughed lightly at the thought of what Rose would say to her when she arrived home and saw it. She knew a rousing bout of teasing was on its way. Her protective brothers my not be quite as light hearted about it, but she was too happy to really care; that kiss was worth anything anyone could throw at her.

Her mind was on earlier events; the words that were shared that now seemed sacred, and that life changing moment when Jasper kissed her. That kiss started them down a path she was not sure how to navigate, but knew that they would figure out together. She understood that everything would be different now. They had become so close as friends, and now they were something else, something so much more.

"Leah...my apologies, perhaps I should not have done that." Jasper said somewhat breathlessly as he pulled out of their embrace. "It is just that..." He stepped out of her reach and turned away from her. "I have wanted to kiss you for so long, and the thought of leaving today without having done that, without you knowing how I feel..." A bit more sure of himself, he turns a little toward her again, "I was overwhelmed by the need for you to know, by the desire to know if you return my affection." Jasper remarked not looking at her, but reaching out to take her hand, as his other hand ran through and pulled at his loose curls. He shifted his weight from foot to foot until the silence became to much and he looked over to see her face and gage her reaction.

Leah was beaming at him, he thought she had never looked more radiant or more beautiful than she looked at that moment. In her eyes he could see all that she felt. Warmth spread through him, easing through his veins, heating his whole body. Like she was projecting all that she was feeling for him, to him, and it was manifesting itself. Washing over him as the incredible energy radiating from his insides, carrying with it all that he felt for her and projecting back to her, magnifying, so that were it light, it would be blinding.

Jasper took Leah into his arms, hugging her tightly. "Please, say something." He whispered, his hot breath brushing over loose strands of hair behind her ear, that had pulled free from the slack knot at the back of her head. "Do not apologize for what you did... Apologize for taking so long to do it." She whispered, turning her head to look up into his now smiling face.

"You said that you have affection for me, but that does not tell me how you truly feel. You have become my dearest friend, and I have such affection for you as well, but I would be remiss if I did not say it feels like so much more than that now." She continued, as she felt the unfamiliar prick of tears beginning to brim in her eyes. Jasper took a half step back, to look her in the eye while still holding on to her, and running his right hand up to her face. Leah leaned into his gentle touch as he palmed her cheek. He grazed his thumb lightly over the swell of her cheekbone and gazed into her eyes before he said, "I love you. I think I always have...I know I always will." The tears began to slip then, and slid down her face, as the gravity of his words settled on her heart. She smiled a small smile up at him before she returned his declaration, "As I love you."

The memory occupied her mind, she replayed his most poignant words over and over. She lifted her hand to her now dry cheek as the realization struck that she had, in fact, shed tears. The emotions this man elicited from her, and that she could feel from him, were such that it moved her to tears. Tears she swore she would never shed again. For any reason. She understood now that their connection was a deep one. One that could reach down inside her, bringing warmth and light to her spirit, helping it bloom, like a budding flower after a long cold winter.

Before she knew it, she was nearly home. When she entered the village, she took off running toward her home, excited to talk to Rose about joining her the following day. "Rose," She called excitedly to her sister when she saw her as she entered the woody domicile, "I need to speak with you!"

* * *

As Jasper walked slowly back to the colony he thought on the end of the conversation he just had with Leah. He was shocked that he had been so moved to tell her how he felt, it was not how things were done, but glad that it was now something unhidden. No longer a misunderstood feeling, a secret trapped in his heart, begging to be made known. He was reveling in this new happiness bubbling inside him, and thinking on the future. Pondering how he could go from informally courting her, to making her his wife.

Jasper stopped in his tracks when that last thought fully registered.

Wife?

Had he really just had the inclination to think of them married? It astounded him that he could think of Leah in this respect, so soon after acknowledging that there were more than just feelings of friendship between them.

He was ruminating on this new development, rifling through the new mishmash of feelings swirling about his heart and mind. The amalgamation quickly coalescing into satisfying resolve. He knew what he wanted. He understood that there could be trouble, but that should not stand in the way of what they feel for each other, he trusted in this feeling, of their love, so why wait. If need be, he would say goodbye to everything he had known to be with Leah. She was that important to him.

As he approached the rampart wall of the settlement, he decided to confide in Emmett and his brother James, all that had happened that day. He took a deep breath, relief filling him at the thought that he would share this with those closest to him. He thought of sharing this with Edward, but was not sure if it would be welcome news. Their relationship had grown a bit distant, of late. Jasper often sensed a tinge of resentment from Edward, especially when he would join them on the outings with Leah. He wondered at how his friends Peter and Garrett would feel about all this, but would abide by the decision he, Edward, and Emmett made not to say anything, and hold off on telling them, for now. James was another matter entirely. This was something he needed to share with his brother.

When he got to his families cottage, everyone was home. They were going through their rituals, getting ready for the evening. His Aunt Esme and Alice were preparing a meal for the family, Uncle Carlisle observing the happenings from the table, as he wrote in his journal, documenting the events of the day. Edward, Emmett, and James were just off to the side of the hearth stacking wood and discussing something quietly that Jasper could not hear.

He greeted everyone and walked near to James, giving him a sideways look and a small hand signal, one they had come up with when they were young boys to tell each other secretly that they needed to get away, to speak. His brother was older by 11 months, and never let him forget it. Always jesting that he was older and wiser. In some ways he was, he tended to be more analytical than Jasper. Where Jasper allowed his heart to lead him more in a situation, James was ruled by his head more times than not. Because they were so close in age, many confused them for twins and they often engaged each other like twins would, having had their own language, close connection, and secrets as very young boys. They also looked rather similar, their differences being that James had his fathers hazel flecked blue eyes and Jasper, his Mother and Uncle Carlisle's hazel rimmed green; James preferred to keep his hair shorter than Jasper's longer fat curls. Also James' nose had a slight lump in the bridge, where Jasper had accidentally broken it as they wrestled around when they were young.

Their mother often said they were two sides of the same coin, and to never let anything come between them. That just like a coin is solid, so too would their relationship be, as long as they were honest and loyal to each other. "Seek council with in one another," she'd advised them saying that their temperaments were the balance to each other. Jasper hoped his brother would not hold against him the fact that he had not confided in him about Leah all this time.

The three boys had finished their task and their talk, so Edward had gone to find a book, of which they did not have many, to settle in and read until supper was ready. Jasper, turned to Emmett, very quietly and asked, "Emmett, can we talk in a little? I need to speak to James alone first, but I would like you to join us."

"By the smile you had on your face when you walked in the door I would say this is about Leah. Are you going to tell him about her? I thought we were not going to say anything about her to anyone?" Emmett questioned just as quietly. "There has been...a development, and I need to be able to talk to my brother about this. It has been hard keeping this from him. We have never had secrets from each other." Jasper said looking slightly embarrassed about having to renege on their previous agreement, but Emmett gave an understanding smile, showing his dimples. Jasper continued saying, "I will tell you everything when you join us. I suppose we will be out back, come out ten minutes or so after James, if you can." With that, Jasper turned, and offered to take the random food rubbish from the area where dinner was being prepared, and walked out the front door, James following behind him just a few minutes later with the ash bucket from beside the hearth.

"Little brother, what is it you want to talk to me about? The reason you sneak off almost everyday to the forest, perhaps." James said with the hint of an impudent smile creeping over his mouth, as he dumped the ashes over the soil in what will be their aunt Esme's small herb garden come spring. Jasper couldn't help but smile back. "Yes, Jay, that is what I want to talk to you about, or who, rather."

"Oh, it is a who. I figured as much. Glad you are finally ready to reveal this secret that you, Emmett, and Edward whisper about when you think no one is looking, I assumed you would when you were ready. So, little brother, go ahead, make known your big secret."

Jasper sat, offering a seat on a small patch of grass next to him, to his brother, and began telling James about Leah. How they first saw each other, and the impromptu meeting in the field where they finally met. The secret rendezvous in the wood, their walks, their talks, everything up to what happened that day. James stood up quietly, and paced a bit, making circuits around Jasper, taking it all in. Jasper wondered if he had overwhelmed him with information.

"So, she is one of the natives." James stated, stopping after a few circuits around Jasper, it was definitely not a question. "What will happen when you realize you love this girl? Because you do, brother. I feel it pouring out of you when you speak of her. What happens when you want more? When you need more than just walks through the forest, climbing trees, and frolicking in the water? There are those here who will - disagree with it. Are you ready to deal with that?"

"I would leave. If I have to...for her." Jasper said softly, but with conviction not looking at James.

James sat down again next to his brother, putting his arm over his shoulders in comfort, "And I will support you in whatever you choose." Jasper, stunned, looked to his big brother, "I am your older brother, and I love you. Did you really expect anything less?" James grinned widely at Jasper, patting his shoulder. "So when do I get to meet the girl who has captured your heart?" As James said this, Emmett came around the corner of the house, plopping down in front of the two of them, bringing with him his usual lighthearted spirit.

"Well, gentlemen, what are we discussing? I am quite sure you are talking about Leah. So, do tell. What are these new developments of which you spoke?" Emmett questioned happily.

Jasper smiled at Emmett and said, "I was just getting to that part. Your timing was perfect." Looking from Emmett to James, Jasper continued, "As you said earlier, James, I love her. I love Leah. It all came together for me as we were talking today. I just knew. I knew I loved her. That I have loved her from the very beginning."

"It is about time you realized it!" Emmett's face burst with a grin so wide you would swear you could see every one of his teeth.

Jasper smiled then too, "It is as if the feeling was there inside me, waiting since even before I met her, and when I did, it ignited an ember, and has burned ever more warm and bright with each passing day. Enough for me to see it and feel it, but not truly know what it was, because I was not yet ready for it, to understand it. Then today, she told me something that-moved me, made me imagine my life without her. That is something I can no longer do. I love her." Jasper explained.

"I could not be more happy for you, Jasper." Emmett gushed, before continuing on, "But that is not all of it, I am certain! What else happened? Does she return your favor?"

Jasper laughed a bit at his cousins impatience. "I am getting there. If you would let me tell my tale...And yes, she does. You are like a busybody in sewing circle, waiting for the latest gossip." Emmett laughed loudly, then covered his mouth to muffle the sound, enjoying the little jest at his expense. They all shared in a hardy laugh then.

When they regained their composure, Jasper shared with them how Leah was telling him a personal story, and it was hard to hear. That he could have lost her before knowing her. He explained a small bit about Felix and the rescue, and how that all made him realize just how important she was to him. That he was not able to leave without her knowing, he told them about the kiss, and the warmth, and that he wanted to marry her someday. He also told them that he would leave the settlement if he had to.

Once Jasper got through all he needed to say, they all took a deep breath. Jasper's, one of a weight lifted from keeping this from James; Emmett's, one of cleansing from the painful information he just took in; and James', one of a new weight to be borne, a new secret, one he would gladly keep for his brother.


End file.
